


Hallways

by windowlessatmosphere



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, nerd!chandler, skank!sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowlessatmosphere/pseuds/windowlessatmosphere
Summary: Sebandler. Nerd!Chandler. Badboy!Sebastian. Chandler gets cornered in the hallway after school, so Sebastian comes to help him out. Most likely a oneshot. (Originally posted 2012)
Relationships: Chandler Kiehl/Sebastian Smythe





	Hallways

Chandler walked down the hall, adjusting the strap of his messenger bag and quickly glancing at his wrist to check the time, despite the fact that he already knew what it was. It was just a nervous habit; glancing at things was better than people getting mad at you because you were glancing at them. He'd been a bit late getting out of Chess Club, but Simon had wanted to stay and chat for a bit, and who was he to turn down the possibility of friends? He pushed his glasses further up his nose, sighing when they only slipped down again, and resolved to get contacts sometime in the near future.

Chandler knew that leaving late meant there was a greater possibility that football practice had already ended, and that could only end badly for him. He tried to walk as quickly as possible, wanting to make it outside as soon as he could; there was less chance the jocks would bully him if he was waiting for his mom outside, as they didn't want an adult catching them. His heart sank as he heard footsteps behind him, hoping desperately that it was only a teacher, or someone who didn't notice him enough to hurt him. No such luck.

"Hey, _homo_," came a sneering voice from behind him.

He shuddered, already knowing who it was and dreading what was to come. Nevertheless, he turned around, putting on a brave face. "Very creative, Bryan," he deadpanned, eyeing the three hulking jocks he was now facing, trying not to seem afraid.

"Thanks, _fairy_," he returned, the other jocks laughing loudly as if he had said something extremely entertaining, rather than insulted a scrawny sophomore who was less of a threat than a little girl.

Chandler trembled, keeping his chin up despite his fear and staring Bryan in the eye. "You don't scare me," he insisted, unable to keep a slight tremor out of his voice.

"I'm sure we can fix that," the other boy smirked, grabbing the front of Chandler's button-up shirt and slamming him against one of the lockers and making him drop his messenger bag. He was shaking now, fear rushing through his body and leaving him unable to speak. They'd only caught him after school once before, and afterwards, he had been sure to never let it happen again. That incident, however, was _before_ he had come out as gay. Everybody knew, of course, but the fact that he was willing to state it aloud just meant more isolation, more bullying, and no friends. Not that he'd had too many before, due to the fact that he was a bit awkward and nerdy, and, apparently, talked _way_ too much.

He was drawn out of his thoughts when Bryan let go of his shirt, letting him slide to the floor and leaving him looking fearfully up at the jock, wondering what was going to happen to him.

"Hello, _commoners_," drawled a familiar tone, dissipating Chandler's fears before they were replaced with entirely new ones. Sebastian Smythe was leaning against the row of lockers on the opposite side of the hallway, viewing the entire scene with a hint of amusement. He wore ripped up jeans that looked to be about fifty years old, a plain white t-shirt under a leather jacket, and the dirtiest, most scuffed up sneakers on the planet. His hair wasn't dyed like any of the others he hung out with, but he _did _smoke, and he had a couple piercings as well. Sebastian was also getting into trouble, constantly skipping class, smoking all the time, even drinking and doing _drugs_. All in all, he was _definitely _not the kind of person Chandler wanted to be hanging around with. He'd told Sebastian that, too, every time the taller boy had leered at him or flirted or simply bombarded him with endless questions. Typically, it was just a hassle that he would have liked to avoid, but Sebastian apparently _also _rather liked "rescuing" Chandler from the jocks.

Sebastian smirked at the football players, lighting a cigarette and bringing it up to his lips. He took a long pull before releasing the smoke and returning his attention to the matter at hand. "You wanna get out now, or…?" he directed the question at the football players, almost lazily smirked as he stayed against the wall of lockers. Bryan was pissed off, to say the least; he knew he couldn't beat Sebastian, as the boy had dirt on _everyone_, and if he didn't, he could bribe whoever he wanted to do his dirty work for him. He glanced down again at Chandler, who shrunk further back into the lockers, looking tiny and helpless. "Whatever," he decided, sneering at the both of them. He turned to leave, his two friends following immediately, before adding over his shoulder, "Have as much _fun_ with him as you like, Smythe," and chuckling darkly.

Sebastian glared after him for a moment, returning his gaze to Chandler soon enough, who was still sitting on the floor, back against a locker. He smirked, striding over to the blonde and pulling him up off the floor, crowding into his space a bit and looking him up and down. Chandler blushed under his gaze, despite his best efforts to keep his cool. "Sebastian," he snapped after a moment, when it became obvious that the other boy wasn't about to tear his gaze away any time soon.

"Yes?" the brunette asked, dragging his gaze back up to meet Chandler's and leaning in a little closer.

Chandler tried leaning back, only to be met with cold metal against his back, as Sebastian had backed him up against the lockers. He closed his eyes for a quick second, sighing before opening them and noticing Sebastian was even closer to him than before. His cheeks flushed darker, his first instinct to look down, but he refrained, knowing that Sebastian would only make some lewd comment about it.

"So," the boy in question began conversationally, pausing to bring his cigarette back up to his lips. He blew the smoke out, still facing Chandler, and smirked slightly when the blonde coughed. "You gonna say thank you?" he asked, reaching a hand up to grip Chandler's chin.

Chandler squeaked a bit in indignation, pulling his head out of the other boy's grip and glaring at him. "Okay, look," he started, crossing his arms. "I'm not thankingyou for _anything_ until you _get out _of my personal space, put your _cigarette_ out, and stop looking at me like _that._"

Sebastian grinned a bit, dipping his head down and chuckling a bit before stepping back a bit, dropping his cigarette on the ground to step on it, and keeping his eyes on Chandler's face rather than the rest of him. "Happy, darling?" he questioned, raising his eyebrows and smirking at Chandler.

"Well, that's _better_," Chandler muttered, taking a step away from the lockers now that Sebastian was no longer crowding him into them.

"What do you say?" Sebastian asked condescendingly, looking extremely satisfied with himself.

"Thanks," Chandler replied shortly, rolling his eyes a bit and pushing his glasses back up.

"Anytime, princess," Sebastian returned cheekily, making Chandler scowl a bit at the nickname.

"Goodbye, Sebastian," he rolled his eyes, sounding extremely exasperated with the other boy. He turned to leave, grabbing his messenger bag from the floor and ignoring Sebastian's wolf whistle when he bent over to get it. He blushed, hurrying down the halls and trying to block out Sebastian's call of "See ya next time, babe!" and a laugh.

He got to the front of the school, seeing his mom's car waiting there and rushing over to it. He greeted his mother, skillfully dodging her inquiries about his lateness and leading her into a conversation about Chess Club instead, still trying to think of anything other than Sebastian Smythe. 


End file.
